


Kanaya: Confound the Lich

by TTMIYH



Series: Homestuck VS The Evil Lich [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Ending, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Even As An Evil Lich Rose Can't Help But Love Kanaya In Any Universe, F/F, Fantasy Violence, Gay Evil Dungeon Weddings, Lesbian Vampires, Liches, Mind Control, Monster Girls, Monsters, Transformation, Vampires, Wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: "Lich!" Kanaya cried to the tenebrous depths beneath her, tightening the sash around her stomach, a torch in one hand and a ridged, serrated blade in the other. The spiral staircase, that had claimed so many before her, beckoned closely with its clarion call. Come closer, it said, enter me and discover the oblivion that those little voices in the back of your mind have been so craving. And she did enter the Den of Darkness, and waved away the ghouls, the mimics, the buzzing sawblades and hidden little guillotines, until only the spiral staircase remained in front of her.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Homestuck VS The Evil Lich [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118672
Kudos: 12





	Kanaya: Confound the Lich

"Lich!" Kanaya cried to the tenebrous depths beneath her, tightening the sash around her stomach, a torch in one hand and a ridged, serrated blade in the other. The spiral staircase, that had claimed so many before her, beckoned closely with its clarion call. Come closer, it said, enter me and discover the oblivion that those little voices in the back of your mind have been so craving. And she did enter the Den of Darkness, and waved away the ghouls, the mimics, the buzzing sawblades and hidden little guillotines, until only the spiral staircase remained in front of her.

Kanaya was not any one thing in particular. She was, mostly, a seamstress. She knew some magic, to assist in the daily duties of her job. She knew enough about a blade to defend herself from would-be assailants thinking that a waifish, narrow, tall woman like her was easy prey for their nightly hunts. She had a couple of enchanted clothes, enough to give her a fighting chance in the corrupting depths of the dungeon, preventing her from falling easily to any sort of destructive aura. And, most importantly, she had desire, and will, and a goal that she set out to do.

She descended the stairs, into the deep, into the murky black. When they bottomed out, at the bottom of the stairwell, she waved her torch just enough to illuminate the antechamber, the familiar brick path she saw in her dreams, the water, the gargoyles, the glowing lights in the distance. She tossed her torch aside into the water, stirring a reaction from the octopoid being lurking, watching her. There was a clattering, clicking sound from the ceiling above her, and she set her blade down, walking confidently forward, her skirt dragging along the ground.

Voices whispered. Not voices in her head, no, but real beings in the room with her, but she had eyes for none of them. She was here for one person, and one person only.

Rose.

The immense lich swept towards Kanaya from the darkness, lording imperiously above her, her eyes flashing in the shadows of her impressive antechamber. "You call, and here I am. Another adventurer at my door to slay me?"

Kanaya looked up at her with a narrow little smile, before gently bending down into a kneel on one knee. "I wish to join you, Lich."

"Oh?" Came a small, wet voice from behind Kanaya, to which she paid little heed.

"Interesting. Why?" Rose asked, fairly simply.

Kanaya reached down, removing the sash from her stomach, wincing slightly, and pulling the waistband of her skirt down far enough to reveal a deep scar across her stomach. "A year ago, almost to the day, I was under attack from ne'er-do-wells. While I typically am able to hold my own against most mortal combatants, I was overwhelmed. A tar-black figure with a third eye emerged from the shadows, slaying my assailants, injuring me in the process. I'm not sure why I was left alive, but I simply had to find the person responsible to give them my thanks."

"Tar-black... And that is certainly a puncture wound. Vriska?" Rose asked to the empty spaces above Kanaya.

"I decided she looked pitiful enough to deserve the act of mercy, Mistress!" Vriska lied, not wanting to say out loud to Kanaya that she just thought she was dead already.

"So I went, and researched, and discovered the encroaching corruption leaking out from the Den of Darkness, the monsters found leaking in and out. I learned that the Lich, Rose, was responsible for them. And I am here to offer you my sincerest thanks, and sincerest fealty." Kanaya continued, bowing her head a little bit further to the ground.

Rose hummed with barely contained amusement. "I'm certainly not soulless yet, you are free to turn around and leave. I will even pull away my magic so that you are not lost in the Den's twists and turns. Humans and their allies call me "evil", we cherish the death of innocents, steal souls, corrupt fair maidens. This is not a life you wish to live, miss." For some reason she could barely place, the shriveled, rotten little heart in Rose's chest gave two firm thumps. She didn't want to doom this poor woman to an existence reviled by the masses. "Leave, grow old, fat, happy, and die of age as all humans do. You have my blessing. We will give your towns and villages a wide berth."

"I do not wish for your blessings, Lich, I wish for your curses." Kanaya recited. "Nothing could make me happier."

There was a light, airy squeal from behind them, one that Rose immediately silenced with a glare. A large, thunderous dragon... or perhaps some kind of dragonkin, with its humanoid posture, ambled from the darkness behind Rose, staring at Kanaya with blind, protective malice, barely illuminated by the few sources of light in the room. Rose bent down, and for the first time in thousands of years, knelt on both knees in front of Kanaya. "Stand." She said, and Kanaya rose to her feet, putting the two of them at eye level. A choir of gasps bubbled from the shadows, a dragon hissed softly in surprise.

They were locked, eye to eye. Kanaya muttered a few silent words and all the protections around her failed, willingly. Rose's eyes ceased their glow at the same time, revealing distinctly human pupils, purple irises, black sclerae. "To become my servant is to revoke your will. To act as an extension of myself. A limb to enact my needs. Do you accept this, human?"

"Kanaya. And I do." She replied.

"Are you certain?" Rose asked.

"Rose, please, let's dispense the pleasantries. If you ask me a thousand--" She managed to get out before Rose pressed her bony thumb into Kanaya's forehead, eliciting a loud, sharp gasp from her lungs. Kanaya's body was statue-still as a deep, black mark appeared against her skin, and when Rose pulled her thumb away, it rapidly bloomed into a third eye. Kanaya's sclerae filled with black, her irises overtaken quickly by dark purple until not a single, tiny fleck of green remained, and then they snapped shut.

Kanaya's stomach wound quickly, almost immediately healed itself. Her nails, chipped and worn, elongated, fused with the tips of her fingers to form elaborate, twirling talons. Her canines, top and bottom, both elongated and grew sharper. Years of gentle malnutrition wiped away with a single infusion of dark magic, rendering her with a healthy undead glow - literally, as her skin began to luminesce with light. Of all of Rose's transformations, this one seemed to be the simplest, and yet, perfectly appropriate. Kanaya's eyes drifted shut while Rose kissed her, once on the left cheek, once on the right, once on the nose, and then pulled herself back up into a standing position.

Kanaya's eyes fluttered back open, her nails retracting into her fingertips. She rocked back and forth gently as she started to breathe once more... and then realized, slowly, over a minute or two, that the need was beyond her. She got up to her feet as well, blinking, rubbing her face. She pointed towards Rose, as if testing her new body, and her index finger's claw emerged like a bullet, shooting out several feet and ripping a small puncture wound in Rose, albeit one that quickly sealed itself off when she retracted with a quiet little "Oops."

"How are you feeling, Kanaya?" Rose asked, trying not to look concerned as the glow re-appeared in her eyes.

"Fantastic, Mistress Rose."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and get feedback/encouragement on your fic and art!)


End file.
